


Dying Happy

by Gallifrey_Immigrant



Series: The Roleswap-Doctor Chronicles [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Character Swap, Gen, Original Character(s), Williams Doctor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallifrey_Immigrant/pseuds/Gallifrey_Immigrant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day I met the girl with the red hair, is the day I first met monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dying Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the AU Roleswap Universe. This time, Cinders is the face of the War Doctor (if you've never read Engines of War, think Hayley Williams.)
> 
> For more information, go here: https://who-at-50.dreamwidth.org/138381

Now I, like most people, used to not believe in monsters. Most people don't. Oh yeah, a few of them will pay some lip service, but after the last two Planetary Wars, not too many people on my planet really needed fictional monsters to scare them. They pay lip service, but they haven't really seen it. Not like I have. 

She was a small waif of a woman. You couldn't not see her, with her orange red hair looking like a big blotch of orange paint against the dreary walls of the stores around here. Nevertheless, most people didn't even give her a second glance, probably figuring she was a lost tourist. But I've been looking at people for a while, and I could tell from the intense glare of her eyes, that she wasn't a tourist. 

I waltzed over to her, holding out my hand. She turned around, and her hazel eyes eyed me up and down. Most people, when they saw a homeless girl like me, their eyes either had disgust or pity in their eyes. I didn't really blame them—my appearance was a bad hodge-podge of dirty, wrinkly, and old. In this city of post-war youthful fervor, that was practically a sin.

The girl gave me neither disgust nor pity. She simply fished through her coat's pockets, and said “I'm sorry, I have no money. Silly me.”

Something about her gaze let me know she wasn't lying. It was the saddest look I had ever seen.

A rumble came from the ground, and suddenly, everything was shaking. Inside the stores, I could see pots and pans and guitars and other items all falling away. 

“What's going on?” I asked.

“The end of this town. The Daleks have decided to plant one of their weapons here,” said the woman.

Daleks? I hadn't heard that name since the stories of my nanna. 

“So, the earthquake is the weapon?” I asked.

“No,” said the woman. She reached inside her jacket, and pulled out a silver wand-looking thing. 

And then something came out of the ground. I couldn't quite tell you what it looked like, even though I was staring right at it. All I saw was a ball of colors. Red mixed with blue mixed with white, all moving around constantly. And it was huge—almost as big as my dad's house. 

“What is it?” I asked.

“Be quiet,” the woman hissed at me. She grabbed my collar, and roughly pushed me forward. We began to run. I wasn't quite sure where we were going, but she seemed to know the way. Behind me, I could hear a low buzzing sound.

“Do not look back,” the woman said. She was looking around as we were running, and stopped when we got to a blue police box.

“You're calling police?” I asked her. Didn't really think police could do anything against an earthquake, or whatever that thing was.

“I said, be quiet!” she said. For a young girl, her voice had a lot of bite.

The buzzing got louder. I felt warmth behind me, and my hair stood on end. Somehow, I knew that the ball of color would there if I turned around, the ball of light would be right there, and everything would be okay. If only I turned around…

“Wake up. Are you coming with me, or not?” the girl asked. Her hazel eyes stared straight into mine, and when I didn't reply, she rolled her eyes and pulled me into the box. 

It was...bigger than I expected.

“It's a wonder you humans ever survive,” muttered the girl, touching levers and flicking controls. The box jostled suddenly, causing me to fall on the floor. The girl pulled me back on my feet, without taking her eyes off the controls.

“How dare you try to enter my ship without my permission!” she snarled, hitting one final lever, and causing the box to…

Listen, there's no way to describe this without sounding crazy. We began to fly.

Later on, I would learn that I was the only survivor in my hometown. When authorities entered the city, everyone there was dead. They all seemed to have died in their tracks. Of course, since most people on my planet thought that was no life outside our planetary system, they couldn't know that this was just one more casualty in the war between the girl's species and the Daleks. It was a war far beyond my little life, but I got dragged into it the day I entered that blue box. That creature had been an ally of the Daleks, and the aliens had traded the lives of my fellow townspeople for that assistance. 

But the authorities didn't know that. All they knew is that they found full of people who all died with smiles on their face.


End file.
